Strong
by Madipwns512
Summary: Fierce womens rights activist Rosalie Cullen is brutally raped by her boyfriend one night. Her confidence seems shattered, but someone rises up to show her how strong she really is. Rosalie H./Emmett M.
1. Chapter 1

Strong

Chapter 1~hospital

My name is Rosalie Cullen, a fierce women's rights activist, full of spunk, and I don't care what people think of me. I have a good sense of humor, friends, and strength.

But one night, everything changed.

Green. All I could see was green, awful, ugly hospital green. My eyes wandered. I was on a white and gray bed, and the walls were covered with mechanical devices. This wasn't my room. I tried to lift my head, but this sent a shooting pain through my temple. Man, did I get drunk at Vera's party last night? I never get drunk…

My eyes stopped wandering the room, and my breathing hitched. Last night… was that…

That's when I realized I was in the hospital, and why.

The party… I walked home by myself… My boyfriend, Royce, and his friends, in the street… Drunk…

It all came rushing back. At that exact moment, a doctor ran into the room. It was my father, . I wanted to cry, seeing my dad running to me. But Rosalie Cullen doesn't cry.

Except with her dad. I believe I was entitled to cry at this point.

He came to my side as tears spilled out from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Baby, Rosy, you're okay sweetie, you're at the hospital, you are going to be okay… The doctors fixed you up, you can go home soon."

I thought this over, my thoughts ran back to last night, and more tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to sit up, but he came to me. He hugged me tight, and pulled me from my hospital bed onto his lap, like I was four. He didn't say anything, just stroked my hair and hugged me as I cried.

I knew nothing would be the same again.

After a few hours, and the other docters cleared it, my brother and sister were allowed in to see me. My brother looked one thing: livid. Not with me, though. That I knew. He was angry with the bastard who did this to me. He didn't speak, just hugged me. I looked at him.

"Edward, don't say it."

He tried to clench his teeth to keep from answering, but he finally spit out, "I don't have to, Rose. What that ba-"

He was interupted by my sister, petite, bubbly but mighty Alice, as she ran into the room and hugged me. Tears were running down her face, and I made no attempt to stop my own from running down my face as we held each other, just crying. Edward left the room, his face still contorted with rage. I would have to ask my dad to talk him out of doing anything rash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, in that stupid hospital bed, the memory came back to me in a nightmare.

I was at Vera's party, and it was 2 AM.

"Rose, where you going?" Vera came up to me as I got my coat on. I had to head home.

"Vera, I have to go home, I got a full day tommorow. I'm running the women's bathroom donation table, and if I fall asleep then-"

"C'mon, you can't stay a little longer?"

"No, sorry Vera."

"It's no big deal. Hey, you want me to walk you home?"

"It's not far, I'll be fine."

"Rose, I'll call you a ride."

"Vera!" I grabbed her hand as she reached for her phone, and gave her a reasuring smile. "I'm fine. I go for a run every morning, I'll jog home."

"Okay…" Vera didn't look happy, but she hugged me and told me good luck at the fundraiser tommorow. I had organized some fundraisers to build women's only washrooms in India. Some women get hygiene and health problems because they are afraid to use washrooms that let men in as well as women. Nobody even knows that this problem exists, and I plan on-

My thought stopped as I heard some sounds up ahead on the street. A relieved smile came across my face as I saw who it was.

"Hey baby!" Royce called out, but his voice sounded… wrong. He came to me, and kissed me clumsily on the lips. I could taste the alchol in his kiss, and tons of it.

"You're drunk!" I said angrily. He never got drunk. He always acted like alchol and normal teenage things were beneath him, and I followed his example. Royce King didn't drink.

He only squeezed me tighter with his arm, which would have been kind under normal circumstances, but I was starting to get a bit uncomfertable. I tried to disentangle myself, but he just pulled me closer and brought me over to his friends, who were laughing boisterously and talking drunkenly. They were just as wasted as he was.

"Isn't she a babe?" He said to his friends, before squeezing me so hard it hurt.

"Total hottie." One of his friends said. I elbowed Royce in the ribs, and he let go of me.

I started to walk away. "I'll see you tommorow." I said, extremely miffed. "_Sober_."

One of his friends, the creepy one who called me a hottie, grabbed my elbow and pulled me back to his little group of friends. "Where you going sweet heart?" He said drunkenly, and pulled me back into their group with a sleazy smile.

"She is a beauty, but it's hard to fully appreciate it with all those clothes on." One of his other frends said. I punched him in the nose. Jerk. But he smiled at me again, barely fazed by his now bleeding nose. "That's no way to act, honey." He purred, before starting to drag off my coat.

I was scared now. My eyebrows narrowed, my beautiful lips forming a snarl. "Watch me." I punched him again, and kneed him in the crotch. I didn't know anything about self defense, but I knew where to aim when you want to get a guy a bit distracted. His friends came to his defense after that.

Bu they came to his defense in a different way then I had expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up screaming, my sheets clinging to me from the sweat. Even after I was awake, more memories came to me, and I just kept on screaming. I remebered. Everything. I started to cry, and moments later my father, who was in the room with me, awoke from all my terrified screams. He didn't look surprised. He just held me in his arms as I sobbed frantically. When I calmed myself down, I said, "Don't sugar coat it Dad. How long will this last?"

He sighed as he rocked me back and forth. "I don't know Rosy. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Strong ch2

_She was raped!_

_Rosalie? No way!_

_Heard her boyfriend was drunk…_

Those whispers were all over my highschool as I walked in Monday morning, after a week or so of some therapy and healing for my physical wounds. The therapy had to continue of course, but they were bending the times a little so I could come to school. I had wanted to come back to school, but I was seriously reconsidering it now.

My teachers regarded me with sympathetic eyes. I heard rumors that they felt sorry for the girl who was raped at only sixteen. I wasn't used to being pitied. They excused me from any homework, which I was secretly greatful for. I didn't want special treatment, but I doubt I could conjugate french verbs right now.

Every night I had to re-live it. _Every. night_. The bags under my eyes got darker and darker, until one night my dad gave me a sleeping pills before I went to bed. That night, I didn't have to deal with all them talking about me. Just the pain. The violation. After a week of reliving all of the fear and terror, this was nearly a relief.

Nearly.

I still woke up screaming.

I put my books into my locker and leaned my head against the shelf with a sigh. My eyes started to close, but I snapped them open. This was now my automatic response whenever I was about to rest. Nightmares forced me to sleep only when necasary. I was afraid to sleep.

I don't know how long I stood there, or how long I would have stood there if someone hadn't walked into the door of my locker.

The door, after it hit them, slammed into me, ruining my lipstick and dazing me momentarily.

I looked over to yell at who ever it was, but words failed me when I saw him. Dark curly hair, skin almost as pale as mine, brown eyes with thick, dark eyelashes, a square but slightly rounded jaw, and a childish face that held a strange look of innocence, which contradicted his hugely muscled arms and toned body.

He was really attractive, and seemed kind of different from the other guys who had made eyes at me the past few years. I was stunned momentarily, but regained myself and said, "Watch out, this time it was a locker door. Next time it might be an open man hole."

It would have sounded humourous if it came out of my mouth three weeks ago, but now I just made it sound bitter.

He didn't seem to notice my tone of voice at all. He just gave me a big grin and winked. "Sorry Blondie."

Me three weeks ago would have laughed, maybe flirted a litte myself. I _was_ the prettiest girl in school. But a man with huge muscles that winked at me now scared the hell out of me, and my generally held high chin dropped as I turned around quickly and walked away.

It was unrealistic of me. We were in a school, in a hallway bussling with people. But the memory of Royce's friend, winking at me…

I was snapped out of my nightmare sequence as the same boy who ran in my locker door caught up with me. I realized who it was. It was Emmett Mcarty, a fairly popular boy at school. Not popular like Royce had been, and certainly not popular like me, but popular by his own standards. He was funny, and kind, and had lots of friends. However, he was a womanizer, had a reputation for detention, and getting into trouble. Not drugs or heavy drinking, just a whole lot of pranks and things. I always admired him somewhat for being so light-hearted in this messed up world. But I also hated players, so I didn't really know what my opinion was of Emmett.

He leaned up against the doors and ran his hand through his hair. It was cute, actually. But I stopped that thought in its tracks. No way, no how. I started off thinking Royce was cute. You saw how that ended. Men are not to be trusted. They are unreliable, lying, filthy bastards who will do nothing but hurt you. I thought this bitterly and returned my thoughts back to Emmett.

"Hey, what was that back there? Just wanted to say hello, babe."

I froze. That pet name was not cute, nor appropriate, and it did not make me feel comfortable. (I'm starting to sound like my therapist.)

My eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that." I said coldly. "Now back away. And leave me alone." I sounded like a first class bitch, but I didn't care. I got respect and personal space. Any man who doesn't give it to me gets a black eye and the inability to father children.

Seeming unsuprised, he backed away from me. "Sorry, beautiful. See you around."

I was glad he just left me alone. He still called me beautiful, which made me stiffen up, but at least he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I asked my therapist if I could start some martial arts and self defense classes. She had looked at me sadly and said of course I could. I suppose she felt bad that someone like me, young, and beautiful, had to take such things to feel safe. But I didn't need her pity. I left the session afterwards, grabbed my yoga clothes, and headed to our towns gym. It was time to learn to protect myself like I thought I could that night.


	3. Chapter 3

strong chapter 3

Punch. Round-house kick. Knee to the crotch. Double punch.

These were how my days went. An hour a day, I went down the gym or to my self-defense and Tai-kwon-do classes. I wanted to go longer, but nightmares still haunted me as I slept, so I still woke up screaming every night. My parents just learned to try and sleep through it. There was nothing they could do. It was especially hard for my mother, Esme. She had a naturaly mothering aura, and she had to resist the urge to come to my bedside every night. This was something I had to fight on my own.

When I first started going to the gym, the huge, buff guys there gave me strange looks. Well, most of them were checking me out, they also looked confused that someone of my status went to the gym.

Take a wild guess at one of the buff guys names.

I so should have seen that coming.

Emmett Mcarty.

I didn't notice him at first though, which seems quite stupid of me now. I was on one of the workout machines, and it was around my fifth time going to that gym.

"Turning into a gym rat, baby?" Said a voice from in front of me. Low and behold, there was one of the huge guys who made eyes at me on my first time here. This gym was right on the edge of our town, so sometimes guys from the neighboring town used this gym, which is why he didn't know me. Guys from my own town usually avoided me now, because I'm now the whole place's pity-central.

"Whats it to you?" I asked icily. The buff guy looked me up and down. I didn't look my best, I had my golden curls up in a ponytail, and I was wearing a tank top and dark blue yoga capri's. But, I was still the prettiest girl for a few miles around, and he was definetly trying to flirt with me when he said,

"Hey, none at all, baby, just wondering why someone so good-looking is pumping iron." He took a step closer to me and winked, and I reacted instinctively. I had an intimidating look in my eye and said, "Step. Back. Now."

He took another step. "Hey, meant no harm, good-lookin', just wanna say-"

It was at that point that a hand appeared on his shoulder, thrusting him back. Emmett Mcarty stood there, and he looked the other boy in the eyes and said, "Step away from her. Now."

The boy was big, but Emmett was bigger, so he just grudgingly put his hands up in surrender as he said, "Sorry. Didn't know you had a boyfriend." And he walked away.

I didn't bother mentioning that Emmett and I had met maybe three or four times. This included.

I looked at Emmett. "Thanks." I said softly. I didn't say anything softly, but I would try to sound nicer than usual. I think Emmet was growing on me.

"Not a problem. Tell me if anyone bothers you."

I didn't answer, but I didn't have to. After he said it, gave me a genuine smile, not his usual grin or smirk, and walked away, leaving me a bit confused.

A/N Yah, short chapter, but nobody reads this thing anyways. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

A/N I don't think I've put an authors note on this story like I usually do, but since I haven't: REVIEW. I know, like two people read this, so I should have AT LEAST two reviews! Come on!

I sat up in my bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. I started to cry. Nothing has changed, and it's been two months.

I had seen Emmett a few more times, mostly at the gym, and the other guys there learned to just leave me alone. I think Emmett may have subtley threatened them, which I tried to pretend didn't make me feel all fluttery. I must admit, Emmett was really _good_. He didn't pester me, saying, "We could heal together."

Not kidding. Some guy at my school actually said that. I almost feel bad for him now…

Almost.

Royce and his friends that I identified were due to appear in court in three weeks. When I identified them, many of them said that I was emotionally traumatized, and who says I wasn't so scared that I don't remember what I saw that night?

I nearly punched him out. I should have. Does he think I _can_ forget what happened? I re-live it every effing night! If I could burn that night from my memory, it would take less than the time it takes for my heart to beat to say yes. I want nothing more than to forget it. It's all I see, and tons of people think I'm a freak because I'm so jumpy. A guy tapped me on the shoulder once, and I twisted around, twisted his arm, yanked it down, and had him on the ground in three seconds. This could be because he wasn't prepared for my sudden and uncalled for attack, but I like to think I could take him on if I had to. The self-defense class and Tai-kwon-do class were both going so well, I started Karate and Ju-jitsu. I was getting really good at all four, which made me happy. I felt more secure knowing I could probably defend myself in a fight.

But "Probably" wasn't good enough. I considered kickboxing.

I trained hard, and long. I would never, _ever,_ be violated and attacked like that again.

One day, while I was jogging in the park, I saw Emmett with his dog, Dixie. Big German Shepard, and real sweet. I had never met her before. I stopped to say hi to the dog, as my exuse to see Emmett.

I still wasn't even close to comfortable around boys, needless to say. Even the nicest of boys at school who asked me out I was cold and hostile and reserved from. They only wanted to go out with me cause I was pretty, and nobody could get me.

I petted the dog, and looked up at Emmett. He was wearing a green muscle shirt (jerk. I couldn't tear my eyes away) and camoflauge shorts with four pockets. Again I was stunned, as I always was, by the strange look of the innocent on his face. Which was ridulous, of course. He was a seventeen year-old boy, who occasionally had a beer with his friends, went to the gym, and, if the rumors were correct, has gambled at a casino. (Don't ask me how he got in, but it might have had something to do with the fact that he could pull off calling himself twenty-two.) Along with his huge arms about the size of my younger sister. His expression as he looked at me was worried, but then turned to a teasing smile, as usual. "So. Got tired of the guys at the gym?" He asked me.

"Don't remind me." I said, well, in truth it sounded more like a growl, but then I found I was holding back a smile, which was strange. I never smiled anymore. I was kind of considering giving Emmett a chance. You know, if he asked me out. Which had never happened.

Why me? I could have any guy in the school, and the one I want has never asked me out. I mean, he's flirted with me before, but only when he just thought I was pretty. Maybe it was time to take matters into my own hands… No. Not yet. But a plan was forming in my head, which I could pull off easily when I wanted to. However, I could try a little test to see if it would work. I used to pull this stuff all the time, before that night. I was, after all, the prettiest girl for miles around.

I looked up at him and batted my big blue eyes delicately, careful not to over-do it. I stood up and looked him in the eye, a small smile playing on my lips. I stood a bit closer to him than before, grateful that I had a shower not two hours ago, and my gold hair still smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. I saw him gulp a little.

I turned around, said, "Later Emmett." softly, and walked away before I did anything I would regret, like, for instance, kissing him, which I was so not comfortable with yet. But, part of me, that part that had shattered that night, the side that liked to flirt a little, have a little fun, cause a little trouble, well… Being near Emmett made me feel like that part was coming back.

But as I walked away, I turned around and winked flirtatiously.

I walked home and suppressed my laughter as I heard him walk into a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett POV (A/N thought I'd try something new!)

"Owww…" I whined, as my sister Rebecca put ice to my forehead, which had a huge purple bruise thanks to my total smooth-ness around Rosalie. I had _totally_ not seen that coming. She was flirting with me, no doubt about it. God, she's so gorgeous.

When the most attractive person you've ever met flips their hair over their shoulder and winks at you, your only thought is,

!

Just wordless. There are no words for it. She had stepped closer so I could smell the cinnamon-vanilla scent of her gold hair, she batted her gorgeous dark blue eyes, and to top it off, she made me walk into a tree because I was so dazed that she winked at me. _Me._

Becky looked at me, and said, "_How_ did this happen again?"

"I told you. I was running with Dixie, stopped to talk to a girl from my school, and just wasn't looking where I was going!"

It was sort of true.

She nodded sarcastically. "Yah, sure. Something tells me this has more to do with that girl from school than your letting on."

Damn. She's got a good intuition for a twelve year-old girl.

"Soooo?" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Whats her name?" She asked in her innocent voice that she knew she could play up to get informaton out of me.

I sighed. "You don't want to know." I warned her. Becky always say that I need to try going out with one of the girls who actually wants me, instead of being blindly attracted to the rare ones who don't.

She gave me a look that very clearlt stated_, If I didn't want to know, why would I have asked you, moron_. I sighed again. I'm doing a lot of sighing lately.

"Rosalie Cullen."

Becky stared at me, her big green eyes wide with shock. "The girl who was… you know?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Emmett!" She moaned. "She obviously doesn't want to date right now! Did you honestly expect her too?"

I shook my head. I didn't understand why I was letting my sister, who is 5 years younger than me, make me feel like a four year old who took cookies from the jar when his mother told him not too. But she was always more responsible than me, sort of motherly.

She groaned. "Emmett, why do you _always_ have to like that girl who isn't interested?"

I gave her a cheeky smile. "The challenge?"

She hit me with her pillow. "Emmett! This is serious! Why don't you try going out with one of your drooling fangirls?"

My cheeky smile didn't leave my face. "Too easy. Besides, you asked how I got this bruise, I walked into a tree cause she winked at me!"

I was proud of this fact until she burst out laughing. "You… are so… _whipped!_" She giggled.

I frowned. "What?"

She shrugged. "It's a british term for when a girl has a guy totally wrapped around her finger!"

I stood up, insulted. Girls didn't have _me_ wrapped around their finger. I had _them_ wrapped around _mine_!

I went to leave her room, but she used her pleading voice. "I'm sorry Emmett, don't leave!"

Damn her, using the voice that made my anger melt.

I went over and hugged her. "I'm not mad." I said into her dirty blonde hair, so unlike mine. "But you need to go to bed."

I tucked her in and gave her a big hug, suddenly remembering how tiny she was, she took after our mother. Unlike me and our three older brothers, who are all beasts like our dad.

Becky has always been close to me. Maybe its protective brother instinct, but when a boy at her school called her a bitch once, (I don't even know why. She's a bit sassy, but the sweetest girl yo've ever met) and I saw her crying, my brothers had to restrain me from beating that kid up so bad he'd have to eat through a straw.

Be that as it may, my brothers and I still had a good laugh when we dropped her off at school the next day and scared the kid a little. The three of us together, was just slightly intimidating.

Heh heh. That was a good day.

Anyway, she gave me some advice before I left her room. Try being her friend first, her comfort.

And that's exactly what I'll do.

My sister's the best.

A/N YAY! I got two reviews! Let's go for four, shall we?


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

A/N Soooooo… I'm thinking of doing a peter pan story. You know, how I think the story should have gone. With Wendy STAYING with Peter. Cause, lets be honest here, that's what should have happened. Anyway, enjoy! REVIEW!

It's been about a month. My arms were starting to really show some muscle, which didn't bother me like it would have about five months ago. In my new eyes, it was proof of my success. I of course would not stop training, but I was now more flexible and could arm curl 50 pounds without cringing.

Now, Emmett was the only person I hung out with. His friends didn't seem happy, but assumed he was just trying to get into my pants.

But to be honest… this is going to sound so naïve. But I trust him. Not let-him-anywhere-near-my-neck trust him, but can-talk-to-him-without-getting-sarcastic-and-hostile trust him. It was nice, to have someone to rant to when boys were bothering me. Being beautiful really was exhausting sometimes. (Wow. Never thought I'd say that. See what he's doing to me?) But I was still cautious. Trusting people only gets you hurt, when all is said and done. That I'd learned.

We were hanging out in his room doing homework. It was History, which I've always had a knack for. He needed help, and it was the first time I'd ever been in his room. He had a big poster for the Pittsburgh stealers on his wall, a regular looking bed, a shelf of CD's, and a desk with sketches he had done.

It was nothing like the room I had expected from a guy like Emmett. You know, your kind of expecting posters of a bikini clad Jessica Alba, but… it kind of resembled my room. (Minus the Pittsburgh stealers poster) We sat on his floor, and he grabbed me a blue beanbag chair while he sat on a black one.

I helped him, as we were learning about the American revolution, something I had learned about so many times I had started sounding really irratable when I answered questions in class.

He looked at me as my stomach growled. We both laughed, and he stood up and said, "Hey, I'll go get us some snacks. What drink would you like?"

"Sprite, please." I said, smiling. I smiled a lot more around Emmett, something Alice had noticed a lot.

He left the room, but as he did so, he said, "Feel free to put some music on. I've got some "One direction" CD's in there."

I didn't get a chance to say that I didn't really like One Direction before he left the room. I crawled over to his shelf of CD's, andd started looking through them. A bit of heavy Metal, (Yeah, No.) Some pop (Not a huge fan) and was about to give up and put on some Brittany Spears when I noticed there was a second layer of CD's, almost unoticable.

I pulled a few of the front CD's out, and looked at the second layer.

Emmet then walked in with a plate of Apple slices with smoth peanut butter when he saw me looking at the CD's.

I wanted to kiss him right there.

In the second layer, was row upon row of Kenny chesney, Zac brown band, Darius Rucker, and Dean Brody.

Emmett was a country music fan?

I looked up at him, unable to mask the shock on my face. "You like country music?" I exclaimed, stunned, but also thrilled.

His face tuned bright crimson. "No, I just…. Becky's shelf isn't big enough for all her CD's, see, and-"

I heard a shout from the other room that sounded like Becky. "LIAR!"

I fell over on the ground laughing, as Emmett sputtered. "Please, Rose, don't tell anyone, I just-"

I spoke through my laughter. "Emmett, I like country music too!"

The shock written on his face was hilarious, and I laughed harder.

"You should see the Darius Rucker ans Shania Twain I have in MY room!" I said as the biggest smile ever to lay on my face made his face light up. He gave me a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Rose, I really want to kiss you right now."

A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N YAY! 6 reviews! Shall we go for 12? Yes. Yes we shall. Enjoy!

ROSALIE POV

I really didn't know what to do. My mind could not comprehend what he had just said, and I guess I just froze. He sat down beside me on the floor with his scattered CD's and leaned in, closing his eyes as he did so, and I found mine closing as well. I wasn't even thinking. I couldn't even breathe.

His lips touched mine and the entire world just… didn't exist anymore. It was just him, and even though we were sitting on a blue carpet surrounded by scattered CD's, I couldn't imagine anywhere in the world I'd rather be.

It was not my first kiss, needless to say. I had kissed Royce often, and I had my first kiss when I was fourteen. (LONG story, but lets just say it involves the guy I had a major crush on, a screaming two-year-old girl named Mishka, summer camp, and an automatic-bubble-blower.) But this seemed… different somehow. I couldn't explain it, but it was a feeling I had never had before, I feeling I knew in that instant I wanted to feel for the rest of my life.

Then, reality sunk in. He was _kissing me_. What? NO ONE kissed me. I was off-limits! And he knew that!

I grabbed his arm, and twisted him off of me. He was huge, but he hadn't expected it, and he was dazed still. (Heh heh. My kiss dazed him. Wait! I'm not happy about this!) I was sitting on him after about five seconds. Went total Black Widow on him.

He looked up at me, shock all over his face. "What the hell was that?" He said.

I was breathless, but whether that was from the kiss or the effort of pinning him I wasn't sure. "You kissed me!" I shrieked right back.

"Yah! Usually girls aren't in this position after only one kiss though!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. He could turn everything into a perverted joke, couldn't he? Boys. I did what I thought was apropriate. I elbowed his stomach. (Oh. God. He had abs. I should've seen that coming, but… wow.)

He didn't even flinch. Well. That was degrading.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said matter of factly.

"Ugh!" I made a sound of annoyance. I rolled off him and flopped down on the floor beside him.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Most girls would be making out with you at this point."

"Which is why I like you." He grinned at me. My breathing hitched.

"W-What?" I said, feeling abnormally flustered.

"That's why I like you," He said, turning his body to face me. "Because you're not like other girls. Smarter, more beautiful, faster, stronger-"

Then, I did something I probably shouldn't have, but, in hindsight, it was probably the smartest thing I've ever done. I got on my knees and kissed him.

With me in control, it was a whole different experience. The same essentially, but now HE was the one short of breath, blushing red, and wanting more.

I estimate we would have been making out within fifteen seconds if Becky hadn't opened the door then, pushing me off Emmett, helping him up, and dragging him out of the room by his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N If you are reading this chapter, its because I got AT LEAST one review. I have standards. No reviews, no chapters. That's the way it works! One review equals one chapter!

EMMETT POV:

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!"

"Don't be such a baby." Chided Becky as she dragged me to her room _by my ear_. She pretty much threw me onto her small pink bed, and said, "Explain. Now."

I told her about the CD's. "I don't know, I just… couldn't help myself. She was just sitting there, looking all gorgeous, and then I find out that she isn't going to think I'm a loser over my music interests AND she likes country music too? Come on! Do you seriously blame me?"

"Yes."

I flopped down on her small pink bed and said, "She's the one, Becky."

Becky made a frusterated sound. "But… Rosalie, Emmett? _Really_? You can have anyone else! Why her?"

I thought about that for a moment. Why her? Becky was right after all. I had every girl in school drooling over me. Any one of the lovely redheads, gorgeous brunnettes and blonde beauties, I could have. So, _why her?_

I knew "why her". Because of her refusal to show fear. Her strength. Her immeasurable beauty. Her clevernes. Her wit. Her dry humor. Her detirmination. Her irratability, yes, it was actually attractive sometimes. Her virtue. Her ability to kick my ass when needed. And more, all rolled up into the only girl I wanted.

I just looked at Becky, and she read in my face how much this meant to me.

She sighed. "Fine, then. But when she kicks your sorry ass, don't come crying to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie knocked on the door. "Okay. Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on here."

She looked at me, and I tried to keep from staring. She had braided her hair in the time I was talking with Becky, because Rosalie could never stay totally still. She could sit for hours watching a marathon of her favourite show, but she would fiddle wiith her hair, or do her nails, and change body positions every three minutes.

No, I'm not a stalker. I just spend a lot of time looking at her.

"Emmett." She said softly. Rosalie never said anything all sweet and kind, (Which had made me wonder on more than one occasion if really was her mother.) so this surprised me.

"Emmett!" She said again, impatient. I realized I hadn't answered her. "I asked what was going on! You kissed me Emmett, good god!"

I just sighed. She could lie to anyone, but I knew her too well. "You were listening outside the door, weren't you?"

She smiled. "Yup."

I groaned. "Oh, **great**. That's perfect. Thanks for that, Becky."

Becky was now giggling uncontrolably, and I guessed that she hadn't heard a word I said.

Rosalie smiled warmly at Becky. Those two really hit it off, (It's rather hard not to like Becky, and I knew Becky would soon look up to Rosie. Minus the sarcasm and occasional violence, she's a good role model for her.) but for some reason, I get this weird feeling that they talk about me behind my back. I just hope Becky hasn't been showing her my childhood photos or anything.

Rosalie turned her gaze on me again. "'The one', Huh?" She said, smiling with so much euphoria it was hard not to smile too.

She was… happy about this?

!

That was the only thought running through my mind.

Becky looked at me, and shot me a look that clearly stated, _Ask her out, Moron!_

I turned back to Rosalie. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Wow, a guy actually inviting in a conversation about feelings. That's new."

I gave her an exasperated look, and she just laughed.

"Well, I would love to go out with you, but you need to ask."

"What? Why do I have to ask, !"

"Because. You have more experience asking out girls than I do with asking out boys."

I pouted, trying hard to ignore becky rolling around on the floor laughing at this exchange. Easier said than done.

"Fine." I sighed. "Rosy, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes Em, I would love that."

I thought my face would rip off I was grinning so much. "Great! Awesome! Where would you like to go on our first date then?"

She grinned. "You pick."

"_Seriously_?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! Thanks for the reviews guys! I LIVE for them! Sorry for the late chapters, had dance recitals ALL WEEKEND.

Anyways, enjoy!

ROSALIE POV

Emmett sighed, and looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. Then, it seemed an idea had hit him. He ran to his room, returning seconds later with two pieces of paper in his hands. He gave me a cheeky smile and said,

"Rosy, I have a dillemma here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

"You see, I have two tickets to see Keith Urban live in concert in three weeks, and I was going to take my buddy Mike. However, mike doesn't like country music. I was going to ask him to go with me anyway, since I won the tickets in a radio contest and, you know, live music is live music. However, if SOMEONE liked country music, I could take SOMEONE to see Keith Urban with me."

I smiled. I had always wanted to see Keith Urban in concert. He's supposed to be fantastic live, brings people up on stage, even gives out signed guitars at shows.

I gave him a grin. "You have to ask. No insinuating, that doesn't work."

He looked up at the ceiling like, why me? then said, "Rosalie, do you want to go with me to the Keith Urban concert in three weeks?"

"I would love too." I said. Then we kissed, with Becky laughing in the background.

I was so excited! I brushed my hair nice, making the curls in my hair extra bouncy. I wore my cowboy hat, a pair of good jeans, a blue flannel tee, and some nice boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had been terrified to wear this in public, but now I was excited to do so. My doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. There was Emmett, all cowboy gorgeous, and ready for a great night.

"C'mon in!" I said happily. "I'll be right back, then we can head out!"

"Sounds good." He said with a grin.

I ran upstairs to put a small amount of makeup on. In my room, my brother Edward was waiting. He looked angry. Like, livid.

"What the hell are you thinking, Rosalie?" He whispered to me angrily. I wasn't fazed. I knew he would react like this.

"I'm going on a date with Emmett Mcarty, and I know what your going to say. I don't care. Emmett isn't that bastard." I responded calmly.

"_But Rose_-" Edward argued.

"Edward. He's not going to hurt me. I trust him. If he does, (which he won't) you have my full permission to rip his lungs out."

Edward didn't look pacified. And I didn't care. I was excited for my date, and Edward wasn't going to take the fun out of it for me.

But in the back of my mind, a whisper of doubt said, _What if Emmett is just like the rest?_


End file.
